This invention relates to a press machine, particularly to a device for supporting an upper mold of the press machine during the exchanging of the molds.
In the prior art, when molds are to be exchanged in a forging press provided with transfer bars, the transfer bars must be detached from the forging press. Consequently, the efficiency of press is decreased by the troublesome and time consuming mold exchanging operation.
This invention is proposed in view of such circumstances as described above, and aims at providing a press machine which is capable of exchanging the upper mold without detaching transfer bars provided in a press machine.